Michael Bisping vs. CB Dollaway
The first round began and they touch gloves. Dollaway lands an inside kick to the groin, Bisping needs a moment. They continue quickly. Dollaway lands a good leg kick. Bisping lands an inside kick. Dollaway lands a body kick after landing a jab. 4:00. Dollaway lands a counter left. "Let's go Bisping!" "Left hand up!" Dollaway blocks a body kick. Bisping lands an inside kick. Bisping lands a counter right, stuffs a double nicely. 3:00. Bisping lands a jab. Dollaway lands a left eating a counter right and a left. Bisping keeping him at range well. Bisping lands an inside kick. Dollaway lands a leg kick. That was a hard one. Bisping landsa right. "Right back in!" Dollaway landsa counter left. 2:00 as Bisping lands an inside kick. Dollaway landsa good right. Bisping lands a good one-two. Dollaway blocks a high kick. Bisping lands a hard leg kick. Bisping tries a telegraphed spinning back kick. "Sent a carrier pigeon with that kick." Dollaway lands a good jab and a hard leg kick. 1:00. Bisping lands a right and a harder left. Bisping lands a left, eats a big counter left dropping. Dollaway pounced, not landing anything yet. 35. Dollaway standing over him. Dollaway landsa right to the body. Lands a right. Dollaway stands landing a right and another, another bigone, and a right uppercut. Bisping unloading, lands two rights and a high kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Dollaway, great round. "You dropped him, that's our round." R2 began. Dollaway lands an inside kick, checked. Nice exchange. Dollaway lands a counter left. Bisping lands a right. 4:00. Bisping lands an inside kick. Bisping lands a nice right. And another. Bisping blocks a high kick. Bisping lands an inside kick. Bisping tries a running knee. Dollaway holds his arms out. 3:00. Dollaway works a double. Bisping stuffs it. Dollaway shrugs. Bisping tries a flying kick. Bisping lands a good right. And another counter right. He lands a spinning wheel kick. Dollaway shrugs. 2:00 as Dollaway lands a leg kick. Bisping lands a body kick. Dollaway lands a counter right. Bisping lands a right and hurts CB. Stuffs a single and lands a body kick. Dollaway lands a counter left, eats an inside kick and a high kick. Bisping lands a right and a left to the body. 1:00. Dollaway landsa jab. Bisping lands a right and eats a counter left, circles away and breathes hard. Bisping lands a left and eats a counter left. He's cut on the right eye. 30. And his nose is bleeding. 15. Bisping misses a telegraphed wheel kick. Bisping stuffs a single, noep Dollaway gets it to guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Dollaway IMO but much closer, could have gone to Bisping easily. "When he goes into a little bit of a shell, rip to the body," Parrillo told Bisping. Goldberg wishes happy 14th birthday to Bisping's son Callum who just won his first amateur BJJ tournament. R3 began. Dollaway lands a left and eats a right. Bisping lands a jab and a high kick. "Jab!" Bisping lands a counter right. Dollaway gets a double to guard against the cage. Great guard. Bisping stands to the clinch and breaks with 4:00. Bisping lands an inside kick. Dollaway lands a big crisp left to the chin. Dollaway lands a body kick eating a counter right and left. Dollaway lands a left. "Watch that left hook!" Bisping is getting sloppy. Bisping lands a huge right. Dollaway shakes his head. 3:00. Dollaway lands a left and a body kick, eats a counter left. Dollaway breathing hard. Bisping lands an inside kick eating a jab. Bisping lands a one-two and a high kick. Bisping lands an inside kick and another. Dollaway lands a jab. 2:00. Dollaway slips, stands. Hunts Bisping down and lands a right. Bisping lands a big left. Dollaway lands a right. Bisping lands an inside kick and another. 1:00 as Bisping lands a counter right. "Put it all on the line!" Dollaway tries a single. Bisping stuffs it. Bisping grabs the cage and was warned. 35. Bisping stuffs it fully, lands a left, is on top, lands a right, another, a left. Butterfly guard. Bisping lands a right. Gets the back. 15. Dollaway rolls. Stands, eating a knee to the head, he's gassed. Bisping lands a big right. R3 ends, they hug. 10-9 Bisping, 29-28 Dollaway IMO, very conceivably 29-28 Bisping, especially the way Dollaway's leaning against the cage. Dollaway's exhausted in his corner. 29-28 UD for... Bisping. Shit. They shook hands and hugged. Bisping told CB "great fight." Bisping said CB was tough. Said he thought he'd be easier. He said he will be the champion one day. He thanked the crowd for watching him live his dream. "If I can do it, anyone can do it."